


Saying Goodbye

by GoodJanet



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Crying, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: It's never easy to say goodbye.





	

They aren't kids anymore. Stephanie knows this for sure when a powder bkue paper airplane sails down from the sky--right out of thin air almost--and lands on her windowsill. Her heart stops. She hasn't heard from _him_ since she left Lazy Town all those years ago. She knows this must be bad news. 

She's suddenly glad the kids are at the park with their dad. She's already crying, and she hasn't even read the damn thing yet. Her hands tremble as she plucks it from the sill and carefully unfolds the paper.

_Dear Stephanie,_

And god, it's in his handwriting. Maybe elves really **did** live forever. God, thank god. She reads on.

_I hope this letter finds you well. Still eating right and moving I hope! Are you still dancing?_

She tries not to think of her tattered ballet shoes gathering dust in her closet. Having the twins had just taken up all her time and energy lately. A few bars of "Bing Bang" twinkle in her brain for one sweet moment.

_I have some bad news. It's Robbie._

The writing is smudged here. Almost like Sportscus himself had cried while writing it. And god, Robbie wasn't an elf, no matter how well he magicked himself to look and sound different.

_He was an old man, Stephanie. He didn't suffer. I got the news when his candy delivery man said no one was answering to sign for his daily order._

Of course. Of course he had a candy delivery man who knew him so well that he knew something was wrong. It really did fit. Tears flood her eyes.

_Please don't cry. I'm sure Robbie would hate that. You know how he was._

She did.

Stephanie suddenly feels every single one of her thirty-five years as she tries to envision what a white-haired Robbie looked like.

_I'll inform you of the details as I get them._

Jesus, she was crying about Robbie Rotten. Now who was the softie?

_Much love always,_

_Sportacus_

Stephanie lets herself cry for a minute or two before grabbing paper and a pen to write him back. She confidently throws her own letter into the wind, knowing that it would reach him, hoping that whatever magic Sportacus possessed would work just as well on her adult self as it did on her child self.

"I'll be there, Sportacus," she whispers to the wind.


End file.
